


Coping

by Illuminoah



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Gen, Idk I wrote this late and I was tired, Rhys is sad, Short One Shot, Vaughn is the momfriend, Yvette is the sisterfriend, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminoah/pseuds/Illuminoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Rhys is sad. Thankfully Vaughn and Yvette know what to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping

Sometimes Rhys feels a little sad. It’s only normal for a man to need some time alone, right?   
But sometimes Rhys feels  _ really _ sad, so he leaves his office quietly and makes a dash to his dorm room. He had learned the hard way which halls are the least crowded (it was really awkward to try and explain everyone why was he crying like that) and by now he is practically a stealth expert when it came to sneaking around Helios.

He knows that locking his door will arise suspicious so he just closes it behind him quickly. He opens the first drawer of the small dresser on the right side his bed and picks up a little music player and the attached earphones, a gift he got from Vaughn years ago for one of his birthdays.

He sits on his bed, it’s not anything big or fancy but it’s very comfortable, turns on the device and starts crying. Force of habit brings his knees to his chest to hold and his fore finger- the organic one- to his mouth to bite on, he doesn't want anyone to hear and mock him. He stares outside the room’s window. Not as nice as views in the higher ups’ office but Rhys thinks it's beautiful nonetheless.

Vaughn is the first to check up on him, like he can sense it when Rhys is feeling sad, he always comes first, and he knocks on the door and doesn't enter until Rhys tells him he can. Vaughn offers a hug, which Rhys usually accepts (because Vaughn’s hugs are  _ amazing _ ), and asks him if he wants to talk about it. Sometimes he brings some sweets and leave them on the small drawer. Rhys seldom likes to speak when he's in a bad mood so he signs Vaughn if he wants him to stay (by holding his wrist and eyeing the space on the bed next to him), and Vaughn leaves after that.

Yvette has different ways to approach Rhys and usually shows up around 30 minutes after Vaughn does. She opens the door just enough to poke her head in and see Rhys on the bed with or without Vaughn. She tries to lighten up the mood, joking about Rhys offering to buy them lunch or depending on the severity of the situation, offering herself to buy them something to eat. She walks in and sits next to Vaughn, then loudly declares a pity party, and each of the hyperion employees talks about how terrible is his day. Then they gossip (Yvette had proved that nine out of ten times gossiping helps Rhys get distracted), then they discuss their jobs, they discuss their plans, they discuss their dreams, their one shared dream to stand at the top of Hyperion on day, together. Vaughn and Yvette know what makes Rhys happy and what makes him motivated, years of knowing him had taught them to press all the right buttons.

  
Sometimes Rhys feels  _ really _ sad, but with his best friends at his side he always gets back up.


End file.
